familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Principality of Yaroslavl
The Principality of Yaroslavl was an eastern Slavic principality, which existed from 1218 to 1463 (nominally until 1471). Its first independent prince was Vsyevolod Konstantinovich, who died fighting the Mongols on the Siti river, March 4th 1238. Yaroslavl had been sacked in February. His son Vasilii took over briefly before a group of princes decided Vasilii's son-in-law should be ruler: Fedor Rostislavich Cherni, son of the ruler of Smolensk. His second wife was daughter to the warlord Nogai. In 1332 Ivan I of Moscow burnt down Yaroslavl under the Khan's orders. Then he forced the prince, Vasili Davidovich Groznii to marry his daughter Yevdokia. Vasili tried to be independent, adopting the title Grand prince and allying with Tver but the Khan ordered him to stay loyal to Moscow. The last Grand Prince of Yaroslavl was Aleksandr Fedorovich Brukhatii who was forced to sign away the succession to Ivan III. http://www.xenophon-mil.org/rushistory/rulers/success21.htm Having emerged from the Principality of Rostov, in 14th-15th centuries it dissipated into appanage principalities (udels} Great Soviet Encyclopedia (1978), vol. 30, p. 559 and was ultimately incorporated into Grand Principality of Moscow. History Separated from the Rostov principality after the division of land between the sons of Prince Constantine Vsevoldovich . Vsevolod Konstantinovich inherited land on the banks of the River Volga around Yaroslavl and its tributaries Mologa , Yuhoti , City , Uhry , of the downstream Sheksna and Kubenskoye Lake . During the Mongol invasion in 1238 Yaroslavl was looted. As a result of the Battle of the River Sit troops principalities of North-Eastern Russia , including Yaroslavl, have been completely defeated, Prince Vsevolod died. Yaroslavl principality, like the rest of Northeast Russia fell into dependence on the Tatars . In 1262 in North-Eastern Russia was a rebellion against the Mongol collecting tribute . Tatars and their henchmen have been killed. Punitive expedition was prevented traveled to the Golden Horde Grand Duke of Vladimir Alexander Nevsky . . The Principality has consistently ruled the sons of Vsevolod Konstantinovich - Basil (born not earlier than 1228 - the mind. 1249 ) and Constantine (born shortly before his father's death). The first dynasty of princes of Yaroslavl did not last long. 3 July 1257 , it is not known for any reason - whether to oust the Tatars from the city, or to not let them back near Yaroslavl on the hill, named after Tugov mountain, there was a legendary battle , which killed Many people, including Prince. Later Horde ravaged Yaroslavl in 1293 and 1322 . After Constantine's male heirs left, the throne passes to the little daughter of Prince Vasili - Anastasia in informal regency of her mother, Xenia. In 1261 Anastasia married Theodore Rostislavich Black , the son of the Prince of Smolensk . After the death of Anastasia and her husband received the Khan Label control completely transformed the principality to him. Theodore had often in the Golden Horde , to participate in the Mongol campaigns, the second marriage he was married to Khan's daughter (in baptism - Anna) - from them and began the second dynasty. In 1278 in the Principality of epidemics and pestilence, and in 1298 - the drought and famine. From 1299 to 1321 in the Principality of the rules of the son of Theodore and Anna - David , perhaps in sopravlenii with his brother Constantine . After they succeeded to the throne Basil Davidovich, menacing eyes . He was married to the daughter of Ivan Kalita , and even claimed the great reign after his death. Since the reign of Basil started the selection of smaller lands. Yaroslavl princes actually do Yaroslavl became known, with respect to the princes of small principalities, the Great. Many of the princes of Yaroslavl, who occupied the inheritance is not known as the specific in its inheritance, on the small fry and the poverty of the latter, as worn by the generic name of Yaroslavl. At Basil Davidovich had three sons - Basil , Hleb and Roman. Ruled whether Hleb and Roman unknown Vassily rules with 1345 to 1380 years. He worked closely with Moscow , particularly against Tver , in Kulikovo battle in 1380 , he commanded a regiment of his left hand. After Vasily successively ruled by his sons , Ivan Vasilyevich , and Fedor . Last Yaroslavl became the Prince Alexander F. paunchy . In the internecine wars of the second quarter of XV century for the great reign of Alexander Fedorovich, like his father, supported by Basil II in the fight against his opponents. During this conflict, Yaroslavl was sacked in 1433 , the enemy unsuccessfully approached the city in 1436 . In 1463 , Alexander was forced to sell the rights to the principality next Grand Prince of Moscow Ivan III , management was appointed governor of Moscow - Boyar Ivan Vasilyevich Striga-Obolensky , but Alexander F. nominally remained a prince of Yaroslavl and lived in the city until his death in 1471 he, alone of all princes, it was left to the right of minting its own coins. Subordinated and appanage principalities of Yaroslavl * Molozhskoe principality (c. 1325-1450) ** Shumorovskoe principality (c. 1365-1420) ** Prozorovsky principality (c. 1408-1460) ** Sitsky principality (c. 1408-1460) * Romanov Duchy (1345 -?) ** Kubenskoye principality (? -1447) ** Shehonskoe principality (Poshehonskiy) (c. 1410-1460) ** Uhorskoe principality ( Ugric ) (c. 1420-1470) * Sheksninskoe principality (c. 1350-1480) * Novlenskoe principality (c. 1400-1470) * Zaozersk principality (c. 1400-1447) * Kurbsky principality (c. 1425-1455) Category:Established in the 1218 Category:Disestablished in 1471